Various types of motorcycle canopies are known in the prior art. However, what has been needed is a removable motorcycle cover including a waterproof rectangular cover, and each of an upper right loop, an upper left loop, a lower right loop, and a lower left loop of a pair of loops attached to each of an upper right corner, an upper left corner, a lower right corner, and a lower left corner, respectively, of the waterproof rectangular cover. What has been further needed is for each of a right rod and a left rod of a pair of flexible rods to be disposed within a right edge and a left edge, respectively, of the waterproof rectangular cover. Lastly, what has been needed is for each of the upper right loop and the upper left loop to be engageable around each of a pair of front lights of the motorcycle, and for each of the lower right loop and the lower left loop to be engageable around each of a pair of rear lights of the motorcycle. The removable motorcycle cover thus provides protection from the outside elements to both a motorcycle and a rider of the motorcycle. The removable motorcycle cover is particularly well suited for motorcycle officers who must remain parked on a motorcycle for extended periods of time in potentially inclement weather and direct sunlight.